User talk:TopsyKretts3
This User is not a liason, nor is she actually banned; though it could happen at any random moment. :3 Hi there! : Hi! Welcome to the CAWikia! I read your message on SeaCrane's talk page, and he's pretty out-of-it right now, so I took care of the problem for you! The dude that vandalized your page has been banned'' permanantly.'' (Cause of the new influx of vandalism here.) And If you need any more help; feel free to leave a message on MY page. I'll revert any vandalism and fix and problems. Thanks again! }} 20:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm on it. >-> I'll check to make sure all his edits are roll'd back. }} 18:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) But hey; I think we've fought each other before in CA >-> Hi, the admins here at the Wiki are asking you to check your page, as there has been unregistered users editing it (which usually leads to vandalism). Please leave a message on my talk page telling confirming you've reviewed it and corrected any information as neccesary. We will then lock all unregistered users from editing it. You will still be able to edit it by logging into to the wiki and editing from there. Any question? You can reach me at my talk page. -- 20:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at . Renaming of Images Hey there, I noticed some of the images on your Userpage didnt have your name in the title (like File:My Primary Invintory.jpg). Just rename the files to have your name in there somewhere, like to "File:TopsyKretts3-My Primary Invintory.jpg". -- 14:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ! You seem...really familiar.. And I didn't even notice you were a Forumer till now o-o }} 19:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ^true is true. Though in my time your were a 'high profile' forumer. -- 06:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ^^Just a minor passerby. But I can't believe I didn't notice the correlation between TopsyKretts3, the legendary Forumer, and TopsyKretts3, the unknown and seldom Wiki editor. =D ^^^ Legendary? Well, I wouldn't go that far... Historical, maybe. :3 --TopsyKretts3 17:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah i finally got around to changing the css coding on it ;P -- 22:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Categories Punisher is a "cosmetic" variant, thus it's basically a camo in your words. :P BlueChoco 07:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to explain the Spas 12 Stock Gold, and many others that don't have a "camo" design. I'm just adding the category, because of your own words. Now you go and judge my category addition, so in other words.. your category tagging is incorrect also. BlueChoco 07:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to argue that point, but that would be minor detail at best. Unless you clearly want to stand up close, and look at the gun it wouldn't count. I've got all morning to debate over it, since clearly you're adding things for little purpose. Categories are one thing to be adding things to, but still not everything is a cut in stone black and white. As you're arguing here, the "small" camo stripe makes it camo. Yet a cosmetic change, which is still a "camo" of the original isn't one? Sounds like a lot of one-sided deciding here to me. BlueChoco 07:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Pointless Things Are Pointless.. Good to know. Right now I'm adding categories that don't exist. Since we have them tagged as such, but with no actual page it seems pointless. So I'm just going to arrange things as needed, and possibly put more categories that were required in the Wiki. BlueChoco 07:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Categories I think it still kinda fits well, being NX Shotguns can be either Standard (just NX) or Rare (Myst-N only/or events). I mostly let it overlap, since it fits both categories. Despite being a rare, it still fits being an NX weapon in general. Only real difference is it's rarity I found. I'm also adding in SMG categories and any others, that are lacking. Since with all respect to staff and members, not everyone thinks of adding them. So I felt it's better to get it done, and in the future it'll be easier to view weapons in each place. Along with any other extras, that might be important. Obviously the main players know what they want, but sometimes usually they want to know what's all of a specific category. IE: NX Weapons, and then from there NX-Rare if needed. So it's an overlapping sure, but it gets broken down as you wish. BlueChoco 08:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I dont care anymore...after thinking about it, i decided that i dont care. :D 20:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ...NOW ITS COSMETIC VARIENTS? WOW YOU TOLD ME TO DO IT, DON'T BLAME ME! TopsyKretts3 11:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) NO. Dont add your name to the catagory of a page you created. 11:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) If you do such things, then others would follow that trend. I tagged my writings and that's it really, since I "DID" write those but still. If I was following that method, there would be at least 500 pages with my name on it. I don't follow all pages, and I keep my followed details private. Since it's nothing special anyways, I don't see why people need to know. BlueChoco 11:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, okay, I get it... TopsyKretts3 11:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) @topsy I let BlueChoco add his name because its his blog/monthly column. And if everyone did that, atleast 95% of the pages would have my name on it somewhere :P 19:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Blog Fail.. You linked our names to the wrong person. :P Also you have a "following" page, if you chose to keep that visible to all. BlueChoco 11:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes... what an, "Accident" Also, I follow every page that I edit. ALL OF THEM. : S TopsyKretts3 11:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Still it shows your activity, and I edit a lot of things. Usually having to revert also, or shift data on pages to make it neater. You don't need to keep the following activity hidden, unless you're worried about something. I just kept mine private, as who would want to see me following like 200ish pages of stuff? I've added pictures and more, to help fill out the Achievements List page lately. I don't upload them manually through the upload feature, so they don't get labelled as my uploads on my page. There's a lot of ways, like writing blogs and such also. You can note what you're working on (as Lolhard did), with a link and various other things. Just because nobody seen you "adding" pages at all, doesn't mean that you're not hard at work here. Your edits reflect your activity level though. If the Wiki actually shown, who was active per day it'd help you. Just all people need to go, is go back through the activity page. Some days are more active than others, depending on adding images or such. There are plenty of pages, if you used the random page feature to be fixing. I've spent time here clicking it over and over, finding pages and that's what lead me to some extra work. Don't limit yourself to adding new data, go through older pages for small fixes. Add images where you can, fix small grammatical issues and more. That's what leads to a better informed and organized Wiki, don't feel like your contributions are not felt by others. BlueChoco 11:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Did anyone alert Topsy about the message I recieved from "that person" yet? o-o }} 00:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ! LIAR!! No my Canadian friend, did you read the notice at the bottom of Hunter's talk-page yet? Who? TopsyKretts3 01:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) No it doesnt. I tested this (have it perm) and it nevr OHK's. And Shots to the back dont count. Any sniper that shoots someone in the back will OHK. 01:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ...Seriously? i spent like 3 days with my friends seeing if it would OHK and it never did. WTH?!?!? K. but not now, eating and watching movies with friends... The only reason i'm still on is cause their playing COD:BO trying to get the most points (aka Who's the biggest Point Whore?) lol Just saying hi. HI TOPSY~!! }} 23:18, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my knowledge of their staff isn't all that great. At least I put the "Other" option in. :D I need to tell you; I'm about to steal 4th place back from ya. :D Mass Editing Mind explaining why you're adding "Items" to gear and such? Do we need to go on a mass revert? Items usually pertain to specific things, unless I'm mistaken. So if you're doing this for badges, mind actually being specific with the staff? Not just mass spam the Wiki for things? BlueChoco 04:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) #What Choco said. #Do you really have the patience to add ALL those catagories? Seriously!?!?? I'm a sniper, I have patience. TopsyKretts3 04:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sushi Cat At least you're on par with Choco-chan now. }} 11:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Congratz I forgot to congradulate you officially. Congradulations. Mclinsky 20:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Your Pointless Posts << I'm sure many would know from the simple fact, that almost all things are "items" that are purchasable. You can't expect people to not know what 1HK weapons are, given the fact that anything 100+ damage is usually an instant kill. Should I go on to rant about other stupid things? Sheesh.. categories are just the most "spammed" to get 100+ edits in a day. Can't anyone actually find 100+ pages to edit? There's a random button, or you can look for general article stubs too. Sure you might seem an "editor" to most, but to me you're still a beginner really. Spam contributing categories and minor things, to me don't count as actual work unless it's really 100% needed. Go contribute a good portion of info, or restructure pages properly then I'll consider it. I'm not being bitter either, despite what many would think. I just really find it stupid praising someone, who just doesn't do nearly as much editing as others. Wow you gained a rank for badges, big deal does that mean Fern or others don't contribute much then? Oi! -- BlueChoco 09:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes because obviously a badge ranking is so important to you? I could be #3 and couldn't care personally. We're equals in terms of a badge ranking, not in terms of actual editing skill or power. I'm not harassing you in that sense, just irked that people find badge rankings the be all and end all. Go ahead and make #1 to just be the top of the Wiki in terms of "badge points" but still, that's just showing you mostly striving for them instead of anything else. Can you at least show some constructive editing? I'm just asking as a general editor, bring some info in or something aside from categories? I'm going to see about adding more images, or at least find blank/dead pages that people just overlook constantly. I've seen a good number of them all over, that just get ignored by mostly everyone in a stampede of adding/editing new gear. BlueChoco 00:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Rawr? Indeed we did, I'm just random what I play usually. Given I seen Drk, Fern and even Zero on also. It's just funny to see everyone randomly appear now and then. Kinda got pushing my EXP gains for no real reason.. I mostly wanted to rank tonight. Just gave up really, I couldn't handle ranking up that much. Given I'd need to rank thrice of course, to actually obtain the rank I wanted. x.x; Eh well I'll survive somehow. Also listing my % after I finish, mostly to at least show my progress gains. Which to me is a lot sometimes, especially during this event as the weekend will make things even more crazy! x.x; BlueChoco 06:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Liar No, you won't.-- 06:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) orly? This coming from the guy that doesnt play with people he knows? 08:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) TPG-1 Master I'm going to try my best at some NX, so I can try pulling one even for a single day as testing. I'm sure some people on CA have it already, just never ran across anyone with it. I might do an asking for someone with one, if I can't obtain one sometime next month. x.x; Also.. I love the M14 Classic! It's a shame I have no other account with one. :\ BlueChoco 12:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :...SOME? Some photos? Did you change every photo? o.O 04:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) "The Items category is for articles or categories pertaining to things purchasable in-game in the Shop or Black Market." - MG42 is a 2nd Lt 3 MG, which is part of the "Shop" category unless I'm mistaken. :P BlueChoco 09:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Bleh x.x; I think you're possibly thinking of the MG34, which hasn't been released as of yet. Could be possibly during the month of April though. They gave a hint directly towards it in the description, but never released it for unknown reasons. Also I mostly would have been asleep, given that everyone would stop waking me up. x.x; Trying to sleep mostly with a comfortable headset on, to muffle the sound while something plays in the background. It's how I sleep most of the time now, given how bleh the noise can be. x.x; Also should note you're the only non-staff with a colored name. You're still not a rollback nor any other extra privs, yet you have a name coloring just the same. Don't know what's causing the huge issue of everyone losing color though. It's like one of the few odd things here at the Wiki. :x BlueChoco 10:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) That wouldn't explain Wing or any others. Considering I don't talk to em? Go look at the user list if you don't believe me. If you go look at the file right now Wing is supposed to have color, and I have yet to message them? It's not like I go tamper with the files either, just seriously it doesn't explain much of anything. Also I leave you lots of messages, and you still have your color so is there any reasoning there? I'm not amused at a light joke either, being I'm serious about this issue. :P BlueChoco 10:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) What I'm referring to is a CSS sheet, that has specific instructions for name colorings. What really puzzles me is Zero has a name color tagged on the sheet, but yet Coraircate who has none is getting a color? There's no real 100% guaranteed thing, that is giving me a clue as why this happens. The same is going for some others too, I've looked across users and compared to the sheet. I'm not sure if Fern has a clue either, given this is just beyond strange. Thought I had some sort of clue, but then it's like my clue is gone. Eh well.. I'm sure there's something. I'll possibly figure it out later, when I return to actually ponder on it more. BlueChoco 10:54, March 29, 2011 (UTC) You can possibly take a look at my page to figure it out. It's an archived page that I had done, given the fact that I get so many messages. If the messages continue I'll need to add another page before long. I think it's just something that only possibly Fern can figure out, given that he's usually looking at these pages more than us. >>; I'll give you a hint where to look. It's to do with color. :P BlueChoco 11:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) -insert Topsy facepalm here- Given that Drk and others have lost their color, with no adverse things like that I'm doubting it. Also wouldn't explain others who have color, that don't have a color code next to their name either. You can see everything in the Help section here, as for what the color codes are for things. Also the facepalm was for when you couldn't find your name on the list. Given that link is to an old edit afterall. I've looked it over numerous times, and with no real clue as to what's the issue. So that's why I was thinking more, that possibly Fern might have some ideas. I've looked at the file and compared things, and with almost no success really. x.x; BlueChoco 11:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Heys Hey dude thanx for welcoming me so warmly :). Anyways i can take care of all your melee things but i got to ask why is format and normal in Paragraph Format different? Also theres no option for format aswell. Also i want to mention the mg34 really sucks for cabin fever. It might have high fire rate but its recoil is like WOW and its damage is very low for a cabin fever kind of thing, but im gonna try it out in regular matches soon and see how that goes Notice You are engaging in activity that maybe be against our CoC. Your frequent taunting of ZeroExalted regarding kalika is considered harassment. What you choose to believe of any connection between Zero and the aforementioned is your personal opinion and is at your discretion. Voicing that opinion in a well-thought-out manner is acceptable under our CoC. Freedom of Speech is well supported here. Harassment, however, is not. Furthermore putting it in Mainspace articles is against our CoC as well. Slander and Libel, like in the real world, does not fall under Freedom of Speech. Our growing wiki needs to have staff that are both professional and trustworthy. You are at the moment demonstrating neither of these. Any further provocation of Zero and Kalika is to be consider harassment (#2). -- 02:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I'm temporarily appointing you as a go-between for our Wikia and the Nexon Forums, since people actually know you. Get their opinion on how their page should look like, and consort them with other trivial things. }} 15:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I SAID TEMPORARY> Hunter Q would go berserk and kill us both if he knew. Which he will. Despise much of it. Nexon Forum Liason Topsy, show me proof that your a "Nexon Forum Liason". I'm pretty sure the term "Liason" defines those who estabilishes communications between the two groups. Unless you work for nexon, your not a Liason. Mclinsky 23:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing this as a fair warning. Both of you stop editing and changing the page, or I'll leave it indefinately admin-only editing. Just wish you both would chill, I agree he didn't see the info and you didn't word it correctly. So you're both in the wrong on this, just chill out kindly before I put you both on a 1 day ban also. Just so you know I'm notified of any messages to staff too. :P BlueChoco 23:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Well a "normal" protection would protect against normal non-registered users. If needed though the lock would prevent ANY non-admin from editing it. Given as you both were in the wrong, I'm just hating to be the mediator here. Just without one it'll be a battle of an editing war, until both of you end up banned for spamming. :P BlueChoco 23:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) You have not been instated as a community Liaison, and simply insisting that you are does not make it fact. I, personally, would rather not have a person with your forum status there have any official representation of the CAW there. And of course, we already have ZeroExalted there to represent us. -- 00:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Nom cabbage. we r ALLLL cabbages. u will fall before gReAt cabbbbage lord -{}::{L{L CABBAGE (hE1P m3) yours is (cabbage) hot pink, so that makes you (cabbage) special. D: I wonder what happened to (cabbage) Drk?...he seems to be banned. Maybe he knew too much D: Hey, I know what you meant by the horrors of StoneGold <--- now. Hit the wrong one. o-o;; And you DID get the achievement? Check your badges again? Cat YOU ALREADY GOT ALL THREE ACHIEVEMENTS. But since you're helping me out, maybe you might get to earn a few more exclusive ones. :D First; come up with a cool, awesome, undisputable name for one. }} 16:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) There's only three event ones. o-o And did you get the right Yahoo! ? It's CrystalXIII. I noticed. MY CORRECT EMAIL ATM --> CRYSTALXIII@YAHOO.COM Yours is...what? Wombat He just went to band practice; he says he's sorry. D: Sorry. o-o Whenever I'm involved, the worst timing takes place.. }} 20:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Stop editing, lemme get some badges >_<-- 21:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Seriously stop. You took advantage of the fact that i was banned Stop!!! ::This is the kind of shit that pisses me off. YOU ALLREADY GOT THE DAM BADGES! Cat In the process of fixing some Achievement icons now. Till I go to bed. We already went over this.. And they're permanent; so even if they're no longer obtainable, you still keep them (and the points they give, I believe). No wonder people think.. Hey, as punishment for cheating, you have to manually remove EVERY category and text from the Double Rainbow page as soon as Blade is finished doing whatever. AND QUIT STEALING HIS THUNDER AND HOARDING ACHIEVEMENTS. }} 01:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hand-remove as in clicking each "X" button on each category one-by-one instead of waiting for me to delete the page. Please stop spamming categories. Your clogging the wanted categories -- 00:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC). Since yesterday? Don't give me that crap Topsy. I could safely assume that more than half of those 2000 edits came from Category spamming. Mclinsky 01:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) My Removals I removed the blog being you paraded around like you're the best of the Wiki, when all you did was badge gain from stupid things. Also another thing is, I removed categories that are not needed. So hopefully you go back through and decide, to actually cut categories down on pages. Seeing all those little "tags" on something is useless, I earned a lot of mine from categories also. That was before they were actually used though, most pages were the bare basics with almost nothing. It's fine to have categories describing it like "NX Rare" or "NX Standard" or "OHK Sniper" but adding "NX SMG" "NX Rare SMG" etc just makes for spam, and I'll admit I joined in on it also. Just I went back and removed things also, that I felt were not needed. I added my name to my articles and such, being I was literally asked to do monthly articles. Right now though I just feel horrible in general, and having to come on and see things in this kind of shape? If I was from the Wikia staff, I would feel ashamed to even consider this one of our pages. I'm only here daily to monitor things, and leave comments on blogs/talk pages. I don't see a point doing much editing, almost everything is done when I even think about it. BlueChoco 01:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Categories that were done without reason, and just being general spam are unneeded. Mine was done for me, I never added it personally. Not to mention being the monthly columnist (monthly writer), it's just marking things as is. I'm not in the wrong as I added that tag before the category was actually made. So go take it up with who made the category. :P I try being nice but I get sick of seeing spam added pointlessly. So I had to clean up the Wiki in one way or another. Categories are just abused like crazy, and I'm thinking about going back and removing a variety of them. We're just overflowing pages with categories that nobody uses. :I add "DrkDragonz66" and "Created by DrkDragonz66" because #It is my page. #I want credit for what i did #I am creating templates, while BlueChoco is creating monthly columns. -- 22:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I want credit for what I did as well, and it is my page. So why is it the mine was deleted while yours, and Blue's stayed up? TopsyKretts3 22:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) No sirrr. Any page in the mainspace is not to be protected unless of extreme repetitive cases of vandalism. -- 21:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) This is true. However the idea of creating special private pages is against wiki policy. -- 21:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC)... I created my sig based on Zero's Signature. so :P please get Xfire if possible, and what time zone is this?--WingZeroKai 02:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) instant messaging as well as conference capabilities--WingZeroKai 02:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Whats a power pistol? >_< yes, you missed it.--WingZeroKai 04:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) You are still not considered part of the staff, thus your vote is negated. It's open to staff only, unless the wikia staff change their decision. Given that I've just taken a small break from CA, and just want to break away from the chaos constantly here. I'm just here to check occasionally because I can't focus on the wiki, when I just don't have the mindset for CA right now. Also cut the unneeded categories kindly. I see anymore unneeded categories added, I will remove them and then subsequently ban the creator. All the equipment in the game, has too many categories to begin with. I'm debating over removing unneeded ones, given they only need the bare basics and not 10+ useless categories. It's to describe the item in a logical sense, but not spam with similar categories. IE: A rare doesn't need NX + NX Rare, just label as rare and move on. :P BlueChoco 23:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Well you only hope to move my stuff. Do so at your own risk, unless you're needing to I will be watching you. http://us.mc653.mail.yahoo.com/mc/welcome?.gx=1&.tm=1302961014&.rand=a4qa1hslqaaa9 Get on. Specialists I believe the information that was on the page previously was indeed correct. What's your reason for deleting them? Ah, makes sense... I didn't really see much changes.. and the information put back into the page didn't seem like your quality edits. Sorry for doubting you, also welcome back bro. Mclinsky 03:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) -gasp- If your James Bond, then i can be Bames Jond. Partners in crime~! Misson possible~! Mclinsky 03:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Clan pages why don't we start making pages for every god damn clan then? They're all famous! If XUF was really famous, why haven't the general population of combatarms heard of it? I don't care if you think they're famous or not. They're no where close to any other clan listed on the wikia. If you have any complaints about this matter, the administration will be more than happy to discuss this. Until then, the XUF page will be removed. Mclinsky 22:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) mclin thats nice. Regarding clan pages We have decided to remove the clan pages, which includes Gun-fire and XUF-Gaming. If you attept to rollback any work that was done to the clan pages, you will not be exempted from a block. You may file your complaints to my talk page. If then, proven unsatisfing for you, i will direct you to one of our administrators. Mclinsky 23:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) It's my fault for not being clear enough. Since Nexon Convert Ops and Kalika's Army are both property of NEXON, we decided to keep it. Mclinsky 02:27, June 17, 2011 (UTC) The administration decided to keep the two clans that are directly affliated with nexon. You're obviously infuriated because your clanpage and self-advertisements were removed. Go drink some water, and cool off. Mclinsky 14:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm the messenger, don't kill the messenger. All pages except the nexon affliated pages are gone, deal with it. You can promote your clan on your on profile page, the wiki doesn't need one. Mclinsky 22:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) <3 Have it your way for the block. I don't feel the need to debate this anyfurther because he already served his block sentence of 1 month. Also, don't try to sneak a promotion into the "Notable Clans" section. There will be no second chances. Waaaaasssssssuuuuuuuup :D Hey, how are u! What do you think about the DSR-1 Subsonic, MG36, and F2000 Tactical? RE: Was Soup. I'm good, and thanks about your opinions on those guns. I was thinking about getting them for perm. (Now I just need $75 to buy the NX)! ~~B1llyj1m3~~ Re "Have it your way for the block. I don't feel the need to debate this anyfurther because he already served his block sentence of 1 month. Also, don't try to sneak a promotion into the "Notable Clans" section. There will be no second chances." Tell me, how is that harrasive? I simply warned you not to vandalise the clan page. The proof is there, and you can't delete it. I might be implying the fact that i have the neccesary proof to block you for advertisement and vandalism. '''I might be. ' Mclinsky 23:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Awaskay Instead of banning him, why don't you check if the link is legit or not first? http://zombeke.combatarms-rank.com/index.php?page=compare&wep1=AK-47&wep2=AN-94 we don't ban anyone based on theories, we ban them with solid proof. the link he posted is just a gun-stat comparison chart. Mclinsky 18:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, don't just go around handing out bans to people who don't know what they're doing. Just issue a warning on their talk page first. Mclinsky 18:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) SLR What would the player "SLR" have to do with General of the Army? Explain yourself. Mclinsky 19:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) SLR My fault for not being clear enough, i wanted to know why "SLR" was on the top of the page, just randomly there? You should do a fact check before banning Awaskay. Mclinsky 19:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Spyhunt The spy actually gets a 3second invurnerability. It's a proven fact. Alright, the slr thing is settled. Mclinsky 00:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) yea, sorry about that. I thought it was about the spy C: Mclinsky 00:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) UMAD? Thats wayyyyy tooo long. Well i could probably do it but i'll look all weird and take like half the page. xD -- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 00:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) It was an after-party message, and I felt it applied. :D GFD I felt it was kinda dodgy also, once you brought up the names. Put em on a 2 week block, if they wish at all they've got the chance to message us. Especially if it's actually him, he can find a way I'm sure to contact the wiki staff. I don't want someone just like you or any others, to be suddenly trying to pose as him for attention. Can't look the IP's up, so I'm not sure what to make of things. At least.. not really sure all the pages, due to it's a mess at times. BlueChoco 04:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I know you hate my polls, which is why I added the "IN YOUR VERY OWN OPINION" part. :D Smooth planning, eh? ZeroExalted (Talk) • 17:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Tell you what. I'll give you permission to create the next five weekly polls for us. That way you can do whatever you see fit. But I can't change this week's poll anymore. D: Every weekend. :P Llama cannon Think of a poll. Quick. Falafel Larry? ZeroExalted (Talk) • 21:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead and edit the poll page, unlocked it. -- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 00:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Go post the direct link to the page on my talk page, and i'll fully unlock it later. I dont know why you cant edit it >_<-- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 10:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Because it's not the end of the week yet, and you don't have sufficient rights? Per Zero, i'll unlock it on friday or saturday then. And Zero accidentally made me a b'crat, so i just gave myself admin powers so i can edit MediaWiki. -- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 13:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Trololol, wasnt me it was zero. -- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 02:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT YOUR POLL UNDERNEATH. AND THE OTHER POLL WAS ALREADY FAR IN PROGRESS< WHAT THE FRAPS?! ZeroExalted (Talk) • 11:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) FFS You have a pink name, Clear your goddam cache. 04:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Chrome: SHIFT+F5 FF: SHIFT+F5 07:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) what browser are you using? also, http://i54.tinypic.com/2mn2ah0.png 09:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) That's Drk's fault; he hates you. And oh...my...god... hey so u like quar? H1! Fixed. You are now pink again. :Ctrl+Shift+R ::And i wasnt paying attention to Special:Chat Care to explain how you can state that the Aug A1 Black is perm ''WITHOUT NX? Given it's a LTC weapon, not like many can buy it without NX. Lemme guess.. they put perm option for GP also? I'd like a screenshot for proof, given how stupid Nexon really is. BlueChoco 07:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC)